


On Fire From Within

by eveningsilverfox



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningsilverfox/pseuds/eveningsilverfox
Summary: A short letter from Alamut.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 18





	On Fire From Within

My beloved,

I feel I must write to you again even though no events of any note have transpired. It calms my mind when I think of you and time seems so dull and weary when I don't hear from you. It seems I will be here for a quite a while. Another month at least, but do not despair for I will keep writing to you. After all, that seems to be what's keeping me sane nowadays.

Things are as they have always been here. Helping set up things in the monastery take up most of my day.

I have been doing some star gazing at night. It comforts me to think that you may be looking up at the moon at the same time and we may be connected in some cosmic way.

My nights are spent working on the Codex pages. I have been working on some modifications to the Hidden Blade that I think you will find amusing.

I wish I could talk to you. I wish I could hear your voice. I have had some time to think and I must confess I am unaccountably fond of your smiles. They are some of my most cherished memories.

I think it's funny that 10 years ago when I set out to change the world as we know it, I never thought how hard it would be to accomplish all the things I wanted. As I grow older my heart grows weary of the distance it is putting between us. It is the hope that someone someday in the future will be thankful for all the work that we have done today that keeps me going. I long to be in your arms but it seems fate is in the way. It seems we are always at war or fighting the forces of Evil, even now I hear word of the Mongols gaining power in the East.

I wonder how you've been getting on and hope that your role as Mentor is keeping you busy.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours Always,

Altair

(Alamut) 1201

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an Alternate Universe where Altair's life didn't turn out to be quite so tragic. He becomes the Mentor and in his mission to spread the Brotherhood across the world he goes to Alamut to set up a monastery leaving Malik behind to lead Masyaf. Set about 10 years after the events of the first game.


End file.
